Late night at the uni
by X-ShikaTemaLuv-X
Summary: [Tamara x Shane] [yuri] [not an oc; it's from the show] [The missing sex scene from season 4 episode 8] What happened that night with Shane. M-rated for sexperiences (do you like my Tamara-ism?)


_**Late night at the uni**_

**Fandom: Awkard.**

**Summary: What happened that night with Shane.**

**Pairing: Tamara x Shane**

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to MTV**

**.-.-.-.-.**

Tamara giggled as she and Luke's best friend were verbally trashing Jake. It was weird – at first she thought she was going to be totally awkward with Shane. She was a lesbian, so shouldn't Tamara be feeling totally awkward with talking to her about this? Shouldn't she be concerned about Shane hitting on her, or trying to convert her to the lesbehonest side of things? None of that was on her mind at all. All she could think about was how much she was clicking with her. They had so much in common!

"It takes so much longer for them to evolve into functional adults," Shane sighed sympathetically, "and the road to get there is full of douche-stops."

"Oh, talk to me about douche-stops!" she said dramatically, extending her hand out in front of herself. "My last boyfriend went through a Mumford and Dumbs faze. So trag-noxious!" Shayne looked at her, prompting for an explanation. "Tragic plus obnoxious."

"That sounds horrible." Shane laughed and grimaced.

"Not to mention," she groaned, now on a roll, "he could never buy me a ticket to the big O-ller coaster."

"You know what they say, never send a man to do a woman's job."

She laughed, Shane was actually very charming. It was weird, but she felt a connection with the other girl. Tamara shook off the feeling. "Okay, I need to stop or get a towel for the serious verbal vomit that's happening right now." She looked at her now drying nails and held them out for Shayne to see. "Nice, huh?"

Shane took her hand in her own before looking up at Tamara through her big full lashes. Slowly, she leaned in closer to her face. Tamara backed up, eyes widened. Wait – was she trying to kiss her?

Shane realized her mistake a second too late, also backing up with widened eyes. "Oh, my god. I'm so sorry. I totally misread the situation."

Tamara looked down at Shane, who currently looked like a kicked puppy who wasn't sure if she was going to get kicked out or not. Quickly, she weighed her options. She had never kissed a girl before, but it wasn't like she was getting any other action tonight anyway. Shane was cute, too, and she did feel something when they were talking. Plus, she had always wanted to say that she has kissed a girl. Oh, what the fuck – why not? With renewed vigor, she smirked and looked over at the girl. "Let's do this!"

She dived onto the brunette's face, meeting a girl's lips for the first time. She had to admit, it was much nicer than kissing a boy. Guys' lips were all rough and crusty, but Shane's lips were soft and not at all forceful like she was used to. She used a gentle and yet persuasive maneuver with her lips, coaxing Tamara to gasp, opening her mouth against Shane's to let her tongue slip against her own. Shane grabbed her waist, pulling her more towards her as Tamara wrapped her arms around the older girl's neck and leaned forward. In one swift motion, Tamara pushed Shane down on Luke's bed – something she was sure that he would bound to be uncomfortable with if he and Jenna ever came back down, but she wasn't sure that she cared – as Shane wrapped her legs around her waist and continued to work Tamara's tongue against her own, rubbing them together and feeling around her mouth.

Just as the redhead was starting to get really comfortable with kissing another girl, Shane pulled her mouth away from hers, making a whimper pass through her lips that even threw her off guard. Did she really just do that? She tried to process her actions as she looked at the plump lips of the lesbian laying under her. They were both panting, looking at each other dead in the eyes as no words passed between them. She watched as Shane's eyes traveled down to her revealed bodice and then back at her eyes. She licked her lips, sending a familiar ache down to the redhead's vagina.

"Tamara," Shane sighed, moving her hand up to cup the side of said girl's face. "You've got to tell me to stop."

She looked at the older girl, her brows furrowing in confusion. "Wait, why would I tell you to stop? I'm the one who started it."

"You did," she nodded, letting her hand drift lower – her fingers tracing the soft skin of her collar bone, making the senior shiver at her touch. "But you got to know that this is what you want. Because if I don't stop now…" Her grip tightened on Tamara's waist, pulling her closer against her body and moving her knee in between the gap of Tamara's thighs. "I'm going to make you ride that O-ller coaster, Tamara. Over," she prodded between Tamara's legs again with her knee, pressing harder, "and over," harder, "and over," harder, "and over." She ground against Tamara's cunt, making her gasp at the unexpected roughness, the ache between her thighs on high. She had never had as much vag-ingles before as she was having right at that moment. This girl definitely knew what she was doing. "You're going to be screaming my name and begging for more," she taunted, cupping her breasts and pinching her obviously erect nipples through her clothes. "Is that what you want, Tamara?"

By now, Tamara was already more wet than she had _ever_ been when she was having sex with Jake. Already, she felt herself be near the point of almost making her oh-face, and this girl hadn't even taken her clothes off yet. "Yes," she whimpered as Shane rubbed her again through her shirt. "Oh, yes – please."

Shane smirked; obviously pleased at the response she was given. Suddenly, everything went so fast. Hands made their way under Tamara's shirt, tossing it over her head as her bra was also disposed of. She was flipped on her back and then a hot pair of lips started making their way down her neck, sucking, licking and biting their way to her collarbone. Tamara moaned loudly, wrapping her legs around the brunette and running her fingers through the girl's hair. She gasped as a tongue flicked her nipple, and she pressed her chest into the girl's mouth, wanting her to take even more of her voluptuous breasts into her mouth, though she knew it was impossible. One hand cupped the unattended breast, rubbing the pad of her thumb across the sensitive peak while the other hand drifted down her body, lingering between her thighs.

Moans kept erupting from the redhead's mouth. Never in her life had she known herself to be a loud person in bed, but this girl...this girl was making her feel sensations that she had never felt before. It was obvious that she knew what she was doing as her lips made a popping sound from disconnecting with her now went and hard-enough-to-cut-diamond nipples, and then started kissing and sucking her way down her belly. Fingers were rubbing her vagina hard through the fabric of her tights. She spread her legs wide, allowing Shane to put her body between her legs as she sat up on her knees and undid the side zipper of the skirt. Tamara watched the girl, their eyes never breaking contact as she pulled at the waistband of her tights, slowly bringing then down past her feet before dropping them to the floor.

Shane sat up on her knees and placed her hands on both of Tamara's thighs. "Wow, I'm impressed," she mused, looking down at her work. "I wish you could see this dark, _damp_ spot on your panties, Tamara – you're soaked." She bent her knees and spread them wider, making Tamara's breath catch in her throat. She was so turned on that it was almost uncomfortable. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"Make me cum," Tamara begged, nearly doing the splits as she presented her wetness to the girl. If she had enough sense to think clearly, she would almost be ashamed of her actions. Begging for sex was not something that she thought she would ever do in her life, but here she was, presenting herself and her vulnerability to some chick that she had only met that night.

Shane looked very pleased with her work; with a smug expression painted on her face, she met eyes with the girl as she slowly leaned down between her legs. Eye contact broke only for a few seconds as she closed her eyes and kissed up the soft, smooth skin of Tamara's thighs. Her eyes met with Tamara's again, the deep brown of hers looking straight into the other girl's soul. Tamara's breath caught in her throat, completely captured at the purely animalistic way that she was being looked at. It was one hell of a turn on – being treated like a piece of meat that way. She watched as Shane brought her mouth up to her lacey panties and moaned loudly, tossing her head back into the bed as her tongue made contact with the damp fabric. She could feel the slick muscle through the fabric and it was driving her insane.

"You taste good," Shane mused, licking her lips as she teased the redhead.

"Stop playing around," came Tamara's growl of a response.

Shane laughed, moving her fingers up to the sides of Tamara's panties, and then yanking them down her legs, nearly ripping them off her. She wasted no time, quickly moving back to the now exposed juices that were practically leaking down her thighs. Roughly, a finger was plunged into the slick wetness of Tamara's cunt, making her arch her back as she gasped, but it didn't stop there. Tongue was met with her overly sensitive nub and she felt hotter and more turned on than she had ever been with Jake. Her legs automatically went to wrap themselves around Shane's waist; her fingers tangled themselves in her hair, pushing the brunette deeper and closer to her. Animalistic growls and moans escaped her. She bucked her hips upward at the girl, loving the expert movements that were being demonstrated on her lacking-experience-sex. Shane's tongue sucked on her lower lips, her teeth pulling at her clit while she curled two fingers in and up her pussy. Her breaths turned erratic and her moans became louder and louder as she felt the inner coil tighten, a feeling she was only used to when she was masturbating n the shower. She pulled at the brunette's hair, bucking her hips to meet the movement. Suddenly, she felt the coil inside her snap. "Shane!" she yelled, gasping as she came before the girl and all over her mouth and fingers.

That had felt way better than anything that had ever happened to her before, Tamara knew. As she tried to focus her mind again – something that had scrambled as she reached her climax – she found that it was practically impossible to think straight (was that a pun?) because Shane hadn't stopped moving her tongue inside her yet. Her sensitive walls were being pressed against with a slick tongue. Shane reached up and smacked both sides of her thighs then dug her nails deep into Tamara's skin, grabbing her ass roughly and pulling her closer. Her tongue plunged deeper into her throbbing cunt, curling where her fingers had just been. "_Oh_, God!" she gasped loudly, grabbing onto the sheets so hard that her knuckles were beginning to turn white. Again, she felt that familiar coil tighten and she became unhinged. Her vision went white and she tried to find her way back down.

When she could speak, Tamara sat up in bed, sporting what she knew to be the most impressive bedhead to get, even though she hadn't been sleeping. For once in her life, she didn't know what to say. Shane looked at her as she gasped and ran her fingers through her unkempt hair. "That," Tamara attempted to start, "that was –"

"Amazing, I know," Shane smirked widely, obviously pleased with herself. "You're welcome. Now, you should probably get some clothes on. It would be awkward for Luke and your bestie to come back and find you naked in here."

Tamara frowned. That was weird. Shane had just given her the best experience of her life, and there she was, telling her to get some clothes back on – as if they hadn't done anything at all. As if she was some sort of Wham Bam, Thank You Ma'am situation. Well, obviously she needs to get laid. And Tamara knew just what she could do about that. Shane was sitting over at the edge of the bed checking if her nails had gotten ruined during their little romp, and not paying attention to Tamara whatsoever. So, the younger girl got up off the bed and then walked over to straddle Shane's lap in all her naked glory. Shane looked at her, feeling very perplexed. "Tamara?" The question was ignored. Instead, she took it as a chance to catch the girl off guard. She pressed her lips against the unsuspecting ones of the other and pressed her body flush against Shane's as she wrapped her arms around her neck. Shane automatically wrapped her arms around Tamara's waist in result, already sliding her tongue into her mouth. Their tongues wrestled each other, fighting for dominancy as neither decided to give in. Teeth clanked against each other and they moaned against the other's mouth. Tamara had her fingers tangled in Shane's hair while Shane's nails scratched up her back, sending shivers up her spine. They dug into Tamara's back and she loved it. When the need for oxygen became too strong, they pulled apart, panting heavily. She laid her head against Shane's shoulder, sighing at the feeling of her hands running up and down her naked back.

"Wow," Shane said breathlessly.

Tamara didn't bother replying. Instead, she started kissing a trail down Shane's neck to her collarbone, her hands running down her sides and to the edge of her shirt. She disposed of her jacket quickly as she found a spot on Shane's neck that made her purr happily. She sucked at her tender flesh roughly, nipping it with her teeth to make her moan, tossing her head back so her brown locks cascaded down her back. Tamara grabbed Shane's covered breasts through her shirt, causing a gasp. She laughed against her neck, pulling back to admire the fresh hickey she left on the college student. She hummed happily before kissing it and pulling back. Shane looked amused and pleased at Tamara, and Tamara was sure she looked like a goddess with her fresh sex head.

"You ready for round two?" the redhead asked as she reached under her shirt and run her hands up to her bra, squeezing her roughly.

Shane's eyes darkened with lust, an animalistic look coming over her. "I thought you wouldn't ask."

Tamara smirked and began her work, discarding all Shane's unnecessary clothing. Her shirt and bra were sent flying across the room and Tamara latched her mouth onto Shane's erect nipples. She repeated the movements of Shane's tongue on her own nipples, capturing the bud with her teeth and flicking it with her tongue while she grabbed and squeezed the unattended breast, rubbing it between her finger and thumb. Shane's moans filled the room and she kept going, leaving another hickey on Shane. When she looked up from her perch on her chest, she saw Shane's crazy dark eyes and messy hair. Her fingers were tangled in Tamara's red while her brown hair was messy and sexy. "Fuck, Tamara," Shane groaned, pulling her by her red hair to a passionate and rough kiss. "You're perfect. Shit."

"You're pretty awesome yourself," she complimented back. "Now get on your back. I'm not done with you yet."

Tamara wasn't sure what was going on with her. She felt more active than she had ever been when she had sex with Jake. She wanted to please Shane more than she had ever wanted to please someone before. She watched as Shane stood up, taking off her tight pants and g-string thong with a smirk on her face before Shane lay down on the bed, pulling her to sit on her stomach. "Now what?" she asked. "You're in control, Princess. This is your ride."

The redhead clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth, and then smirked sexily. She rocked her hips against Shane, rubbing her wetness against hers as she leaned down, feeling her nipples rub against Shane's. She leaned down so she was next to her ear. She sucked the skin softly and then purred, "I want to sit on your face."

"Princess," Shane groaned, "you're my queen and my face is your throne – have at it."

Tamara flipped around, moving so she was in the perfect position for her. Shane didn't wait for her to figure out exactly what position she needed to be; instead she pulled Tamara by the thighs and placed her right where she needed to be, her glistening core presented in front of her. She kissed a trail on her thighs, moving her hands to redhead's round ass and pulling her closer. She kissed and licked up Tamara's thighs before reaching her goal, completely aware of Tamara's hands running themselves down the flat plane of her stomach. Moans erupted from Tamara as Shane ran her tongue across her aching slit, dipping her tongue into the familiar wetness. She started working on her like she had been a few minutes before, still pleased by the moans that came from Tamara. The redhead in question rocked her hips against Shane's mouth before leaning down across her stomach as she pulled apart her thighs. Shane was caught off guard as she felt Tamara slide a finger across her slit just as she had down with her tongue. She moaned against her pussy, causing Tamara to mimic her.

Testing the waters, so to speak, Tamara dipped her finger deep into a Shane's throbbing and soaked core, earning herself pleased moans from the girl between her legs.

"Move your fingers in and out of me," Shane commanded her, knowing she wasn't experienced and wouldn't know what to do. Tamara did as she was told, slowly pumping her finger in and out of her. She heard the soft mews that came from the girl under her and started pumping her finger in faster, rubbing her thumb across her clit. Shane moaned, encouraging Tamara. She started going faster and deeper, treating Shane like she treated herself when she wanted to get off. She added another finger as she pumped faster and deeper. Swirling her fingers around her nub, she grabbed Shane's ass with her free hand, spanking her hard to make her moan. She wanted her to know she was no novice, somehow feeling like she needed to prove herself to the older girl. Anyone could tell that Shane loved how Tamara was roughing her up. She thrusted her hips to meet her fingers, rocking herself to add to the feel of her being pumped devilishly. Abruptly, she gasped as the fingers that occupied her retreated.

"What?" she groaned, feeling disappointed and incredibly horny. "Why'd you stop?"

"Because you stopped," Tamara said simply. "I continue if you continue."

Shane growled at her, and then grabbed her roughly on the ass, spanking her hard as she made contact with her flesh with her palms; her nails dug into her skin as she brought the girl back down on her mouth, plunging her tongue back into her wetness without another word. She made quick work of her, wanting desperately for Tamara to put her fingers back. She was caught off guard again by this girl as, instead of a finger or two being placed in her, her tongue plunged deep into her core, rubbing itself against her walls. She groaned against Tamara, continuing on with her work to keep her going to. Tamara moaned into her cunt and sucked on her hard. She flicked her tongue against Shane's clit, digging two fingers into her again. Shane's movements on her slowed and she could feel her thighs begin to tighten around her; they shook as she kept going, slapping her ass every so often just to keep her going. Too soon, Shane yelled out, groaning, "I-I'm gonn-na.. Fuck, fuck – FUCK!" Her orgasm hit the both of them hard; Tamara licked up all her juices as they flowed out of her. She took a page out of Shane's book, refusing to stop her ministrations even after she knew Shane was worn out from her orgasm. She sucked on her clit roughly, pulling it with her teeth, thrusting now three fingers in her sensitivity. Another wave of orgasm hit Shane after not too long and she gladly lapped up her juices again. She sat up and wiped her mouth, thinking she was done, but didn't see Shane behind her, smirking lustfully at her.

Suddenly, Tamara was on her back with her arms pinned above her head. Shane's dark eyes looked into her own and it was almost like she could tell the instant she got soaked again. The brunette's eyes traced over her body, taking her in completely, and Tamara couldn't help but to admire the way her breasts stood on their own and the perfect shape of her stomach. She was gorgeous.

Shane kept her hands pinned above her head as she leaned down and started sucking on the crook of her neck, prodding her knee into the other girl's dampness. Tamara moaned, arching her back up to her. The girl nipped a trail up her neck and licked the shell of her ear as she whispered huskily, her voice deep with lust, "I'm not done with you yet." Again, it was like Tamara felt the flood between her thighs the moment it started.

"What do you want to do to me?" Tamara whimpered, hot from her arousal. She wasn't sure she could handle anymore with out completely passing out limp on the bed. Shane was working her raw.

She stood up from the bed, releasing her captive hands before standing at the foot of the bed. "Stay right there and you'll find out. I wanna make you feel good, Princess. Stay just like that."

Shane turned around to her go to her bag on the other side of the room and Tamara struggled to do as she was told. Her core was aching and she longed for friction between her thighs. She closed her eyes and bit her lip, trying to force her legs apart. Shane was taking too long for her. It seemed like forever before she felt a hand on her stomach again. She opened her eyes and saw Shane there, hiding something behind her back.

"I bought something today," she explained, seeing the curiosity in her eyes. "I thought it would be useful, but I didn't imagine needing it today. You're in luck."

"What is it?" Tamara asked. Her eyes widened as she saw some sort of dildo looking contraction with a strap. "Is that a sex toy?"

"It's called a strap on," she clarified. "Because that's what you do with it. It's kind of like an artificial penis."

"Oh." Tamara was all too familiar with how that was _supposed_ to work. She was kind of impressed – this was the best sexperience she had ever had. Lesbians really knew what they were doing, huh?

The college girl flipped her hair over her shoulder and then strapped on the toy, positioning it like a dick. She crawled into bed and, without warning, plunged it deep inside Tamara's pussy. Said girl gasped as the contraption filled her to the brim. Shane took her legs and threw them over her shoulders, pounding the girl with all she had. Tamara moaned loudly as Shane thrusted into her fast and hard, going deep inside her over and over again, filling her to her hilt. Her nails dug into the girl's shoulders and she couldn't help but to lock her legs together. She felt Shane's soft hand grab her breast and squeeze, pinching the nipple between her finger. She was already so close that it didn't take long before she went over the edge and came. She panted wildly as Shane took out and off the toy, tossing it aside with her stuff. She looked down at Tamara, seeming rather pleased with her work.

Exhausted, Tamara stayed where she was for a second. She needed time to catch her breath.

"Here," Shane offered, pulling out the covers of Luke's bed. "Why don't you get comfortable, Princess?"

Tamara nodded contently, curling up under the blankets. Shane joined under the covers sleepily as well. They were too exhausted for words; they just cuddled together under the blankets of the bed and fell asleep.

The next morning, Tamara woke up from the sun peaking through the window. She groaned – couldn't the sun wait a few more hours before trying to piss her off? Though slightly irritated, the feeling wouldn't stay with her. She was just too happy about what had happened the previous night. That was no doubt the best thing that ever happened to her, yet also the strangest. Next to her, the girl stirred; she felt two arms wrap around her waist and pull her closer. She giggled and turned around in Shane's arms. The brunette's hair was all ruffled and messy from their late night romp, but Tamara had to admit that she looked kind of adorable. "Good morning," she greeted.

"Morning, Princess," Shane yawned, resting her head against Tamara's shoulder. "How did you sleep?"

"Like a log," she laughed. "I was so exhausted and worn out that I just slept right through the night."

"Same here." Shane looked up at her, searching here eyes for a moment.

"What is it?" Tamara asked, her brows furrowing in confusion.

"I'm sorry about losing control on you like that," the older girl apologized. "I shouldn't have done so much with you knowing that you're straight and don't really like…the softer side of things."

Tamara frowned – Shane looked like a kicked puppy again and she didn't like it. "It's fine! I was the one that started it – AND kept it going. You have nothing to apologize for. As for the whole straight thing…I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Shane asked her. "You having doubts?"

"Kind of," she admitted. "You made me feel better than anything else before. I didn't know I could feel those things. I'm kind of confused right now."

"You don't have to figure anything tonight," Shane soothed, kissing her on her forehead. "Just because we had sex doesn't mean anything. You might still be straight. You might be bisexual. It could have been a fling. But it's not like you have to know right this second. A person's sexuality isn't decided in one day – give yourself some time. As for me," she met Tamara's eyes, "you can always call me if you need me. Or want me. Or want to figure something out. I'll be here."

Tamara had so much to say to her, but the words were stuck in her head – something that was unusual for her. She wasn't used to not knowing what to say. After a second, she realized it didn't matter. The door of the room opened, making her hide her head under the covers. A man's soft sigh was heard and the sound of keys hitting glass was heard, too. "Shane," came the scolding voice of her bestie's boyfriend, "you've really got to stop hooking up with girls in my bed."

_Fuck._ Well, they had to know eventually. Tamara lifted her head over the covers next to Shayne, meeting her best friend's eyes nervously. "Good morning…"

Jenna's eyes widened and she saw a million emotions pass through them as they met her own. "Oh, my god!"

Tamara hid her head behind the covers again. She wasn't ready for this.

"Can you give us a moment?" Shane asked, coming to Tamara's rescue. "We kind of need to get dressed, and we can't do that I f the both of you are at the door. You know," she chuckled, "unless you want to see us naked."

Jenna sputtered an incoherent reply and then the door shut again. "It's safe," Shane told her, sitting up from under the covers. "You can come out now – no pun intended."

Tamara couldn't help but to laugh at the cheesy gay joke considering the circumstances. It was pretty funny. She sat up and got out of bed, beginning her search for her clothes that had been thrown across the room in their romp the previous night. She heard Shane do the same. They got dressed wordlessly. When she was completely dressed, Tamara went to the door and put her hand on the knob. Before she turned, she felt a soft hand catch her other wrist. "Wait."

She turned and met Shane's eyes. They looked soft, nothing like what they were last night. "Yeah?"

"Can I have your phone for a second?" she asked softly, not wanting to be heard if it just so happened that Jenna and Shane were on the other side of the door eavesdropping. Tamara understood her tone and handed over her phone wordlessly. Shane took it in her hands and typed on the screen quickly before passing it back to its owner. "There," she said. "You have my number. Use it if you want to, okay?"

"Okay," Tamara replied. They both stood there in silence, not knowing what to do. For some reason, Tamara just didn't feel right leaving there. There was something about it that was missing. Venturing into the unknown for the second time in less than twelve hours, she stepped towards Shane, wrapping her arms around her neck and pulling her into a soft goodbye kiss. Shane returned it, her hands on her arms. "I'll see ya," she said before turning around and walking out the door. "Okay, Jenna; I'm sure it's been a pretty eventful night for the both of us, but we should probably get home. Your mom might actually be waiting up for once."

The trip back to Jenna's was pretty much really uncomfortably silent. She wasn't used to not talking to Jenna, but she knew why she was so silent. She decided she probably should jumpstart the conversation.

"So how come you and Luke didn't coma back to the room?" she asked. "I thought you were going to try to get it on with him last night? Or was that what you were doing – having sex with him somewhere scandalous."

Jenna laughed. "No, definitely not it – though, I did try. He was just really focused on studying."

"Studying instead of paying attention to his girlfriend?" Tamara scoffed. "That's sleazy."

"That's what I thought, too," her friend agreed. "I actually got us locked on the roof trying to get him to do something, but all he ended up doing was get mad at me. We had a tiny fight about how I wouldn't understand what he was going through, but he explained to me why it was so important to him and he really opened up to me. So I helped him study for awhile and then we found our way off the roof."

"Ooh," she crooned, "that sounds exciting. I'm glad you two bonded."

"Me too," Jenna agreed. She padded her fingers against the dashboard as we came to a stop sign that neared her house. We were almost to the house. "I bet you had a pretty interesting night, too," she started carefully.

"Yepp," she said simply, not going into it. "It was pretty interesting."

"I'm not judging," she started again, trying not to sound like a priss, "but how exactly did you end up naked in bed with another girl?"

"Do you want to know all the details?" the redhead asked her friend. She knew she could talk a lot and didn't want to end up giving Jenna too much information that she wasn't really comfortable with.

"Not all of it, but yeah."

"Well," Tamara began, "we were in Luke's room, painting our nails while we talked about how dorkifying Jake and basically all guys are – you know, she might have been a little biased considering she isn't attracted to them – and I told her about how Jake wouldn't get me to ride the O-llercoaster, and things got out of control from there." They arrived at Jenna's house and had gotten out of the car to walk towards the door. "And the next thing you know, we were breast friends!" she explained to Jenna as she closed the door to her house. "Hands _everywhere_. I think we had sex. Not one hundred percent sure, but I did feel a thousand volts shoot through my thighs at one point and my eyes _rolled_ back into my head, and the orgasms just kept coming fast and by furious. I swear I saw Jesus surfing a rainbow colored star." She left out how she had returned the favor and how they had actually kind of maybe had sex with that toy. It was all fuzzy for her because she didn't exactly know how lesbians worked.

Jenna looked flabbergasted, to say the least, as she listened to the end of Tamara's story. Tamara knew how she was feeling – it was a lot to take in, even for her. "So does this mean you're…?"

"Hetero-flexible?" She paused, thinking. What did this mean exactly? She didn't want to tell Jenna of her feelings just yet, so she just decided to elaborate on what Shane had told her that morning. "Maybe, though I think it's more like that time I wore a blazer around for a week – looks good on Ellen, but not for me."

They walked into the living room and found Lacey, Val, and Ally sitting on the couch, talking to Eva, which was weird. The last time they had saw her was when they picked up Tamara's car. Apparently, she had been waiting around for Jenna all night and started talking to her mom and her mom's friends. They went off somewhere private so they could talk, leaving Tamara in the living room. She bragged about her experience from the last night to the older girls. Lacey wasn't exactly thrilled, but seemed pretty accepting.

"Eh," Ally scoffed, "a mouth is just a mouth after a couple of drinks."

"Well, I'm just saying that it isn't for me," Lacey argued.

"Ha," she laughed, downing another drink of champagne, "remember that night at Ben's party? Making out with someone?"

Lacey's jaw dropped at the realization. "That was you?"

Tamara tuned out of the conversation and leaned back into the couch. She pulled out her phone and saw a text from Shane.

**Shane: Hey Princess. You make it home okay?**

**Tamara: yes! Thanks for asking**

**Shane: did your friend freak out on you? =P**

**Tamara: ehhh kind of. I just told her that I wasn't sure what it meant. When we got back home, she had other stuff to deal with, so this is the last thing on her mind right now. She'll probably forget all about it**

**Shane: well at least she's not disowning you or anything**

**Tamara: true. I don't know what I would do without her. She's my best friend**

**Shane: I noticed. You two are pretty tight**

**Tamara: we have been forever**

**Shane: I could tell when you were gonna come at me because you thought I was macking on her man**

**Tamara: yeahh how wrong I was, which is a rare occurrence**

**Shane: the best part of last night was getting to meet you**

**Tamara: funny, I would have thought that the sex was the best part for you**

**Shane: it was meant for you to be pleased, but I've got to admit, you were pretty great**

**Shane: I wouldn't mind doing it again**

**Shane: if you want to, I meant. Don't let me pressure you into anything that you're not ready for or interested in**

**Tamara: how about tonight? Come see me**

**Tamara: here's a link with directions from the campus to my house**

**Shane: I got to go take my finals, but I'm looking forward to later, Princess**

**Shane: I hope you know what you're getting into**

**Tamara: I'm taking it one step at a time, but I'm ready to find out**

Said girl sighed, putting her phone back in her purse as she watched Eva leave her bestie's house. Eagerness hit her like a brick. She was a senior; it was time to find herself.

**[END]**

_**A/N: hey guys! So, this took forever to write, but I knew the moment that I watched this episode that this needed to be written. I hope you guys like it. Do you want me to make this a full out story, or should it just remain a oneshot? I've got a lot of ideas for what I would do with the story, but that's only if there's an audience for it. Posting this is pretty risky for me because I don't know how the fandom will react. I hope well. **_

_**Well, thanks for taking the time to click on my story! I hoped you enjoyed what you read 3 review with your comments about what you want to have done and how you felt about Tamara and Shane in this! I would love to hear from you guys!**_

_**~xoxo Mickie**_


End file.
